ALTERATION
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Jika mereka berdua berada dalam kondisi 'berhubungan seks', aku yakin Aomine dan Kagami mungkin bisa menghancurkan kamar tidur mereka. / HARDCORE, AOKAGA!


"Jadi… orang idiot bisa flu juga, heh, Aomine."

Suara _bass_ yang kancah menembak pendengaran. Aomine, yang masih menikmati mimpi di bawah alam sadarnya terkaget dalam hitungan detik, satu-dua kali mata mengerjap, menunggu kesadaran total di protes oleh otak, sampai kedua iris _sapphire_ kasmir gelapnya membuka lebar. Tatapan melirik, jatuh kepada seorang pemuda sepantaran dirinya yang berdiri membatu.

"Yo."

Terbatuk-batuk, kerongkongan yang kering bersuara serak, "Ka —Kagami."

Punggung yang nyeri di paksa bangkit. Tapi pria bersurai merah menahan pundaknya dan mendorong pelan menjatuhkan badan yang sakit kembali pada posisinya. " _Hallo, dumb-ass_." Sirat khawatir tertangkap halus dari air wajahnya yang mengkerut melihat pemain kebanggaan SMA Touou itu sedang meringkuk nyeri di balik selimut abu tebal. "Bahkan wajah sakitmu menyebalkan." Katanya dengan frasa memaki, tapi tetap dengan lembut menaikkan selimut katun menutupi badan kawannya yang sakit itu.

Aomine mengulas sosok di depannya. Menatap lurus pria bernama lengkap Kagami Taiga yang sedang menarik kursi kayu berkaki empat dan duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. Berpaku sekian detik akan raut wajah lembut yang di rindukannya. "Kapan kau datang? Maaf, aku terlalu lelah sampai tidak bisa mendengar kau masuk ke kamarku, mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang pencuri."

"Aku tidak mengendap-ngendap, bodoh. Jangan bilang kau lupa tentang kunci cadangan itu."

Aomine terkekeh, "Ya… ya, aku ingat. Jadi kapan kau datang? Sendiri saja?"

"Baru saja, aku datang sendiri, tadi ada perlu bersama Kuroko di daerah ini. Karena dekat sekalian saja mampir." Lawan bicara menukikkan alis mata, "Sudah tiga hari kau meringkuk seperti ini, kenapa tidak menghubungiku, hah?" mata saling menatap, air wajah melembut, penuh ke khawatiran tapi surai _navy_ memalingkan wajah.

"A —aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun." Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya, kulit tan yang gagah. Entah karena malu, atau sakit demamnya.

"Kah— tidak ingin merepotkan? Bayi raksasa sepertimu bisa bilang begitu juga ternyata." Mantel penghangat tubuh di buka dan disampirkan di atas meja. Aomine diam memperhatikan. Tubuh kekar di balut kaos biru dongker menjeplak bentuk atletis yang sangat sempurna, pundak tegap dan lengan berotot standart di nikmati Aomine dalam diam.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu dari orang sepertimu! Kau sama merepotkannya dengan bocah!" Aomine memekik, bibirnya naik melengkung.

Keduanya terkekeh lepas. Dua minggu waktu yang di lewati tanpa saling bersua membuat keduanya menikmati tiap detik jam yang bergulir. Dari senyum sampai kontak fisik seperti pegangan tangan atau menepuk penuh cinta di lakukan keduanya. Tenggelam dalam rasa hangat yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan. Suatu waktu, Aomine bahkan menggenggam jemari pria itu begitu erat, seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya. Rasa luapan akan gairah yang terpendam pun muncul perlahan, berdesir, membuat darah-darah yang mengalir di dalam urat nadi bergejolak.

Aomine menegakkan punggungnya, tangan yang menopang tubuh agak bergetar, "Ho— hoi… Ka— Kagami, aku—"

Si lawan bicara mengambil buntalan lembut di ujung ranjang lalu meletakan futon sutra itu di belakang punggung Aomine, "Sudahlah, kau tidur saja, bodoh." Tangan itu menyentuh kening Aomine, menggesek sedikit permukaan, respon kejut di buatnya begitu jemari-jemari yang dingin mendarat di permukaan kulit wajah. "Demam mu tinggi, jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau kau mati, nanti aku yang repot."

Senyum kecut di layangkan, "Hee… kenapa jadi kau yang repot?"

" _Cause I'm your lover, bastard!_ "

Wajah yang panas makin mendidih, suara _baritone_ memekik tertahan menahan malu, "Ja —jangan bilang begitu. Kau ini…"

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

* * *

 _ **©taorishazelnut**_ present, **Alteration.**

 **Genre:** Friendship, romance, satu lagi… ftv.

 **Disclaimer:** Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

 **Warning:** hard-lemon. Beware, adult contents.

 **A/N:  
** If they were both in zone while having sex, I'm sure Aomine and Kagami would destroy their bedroom.

* * *

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

Kerai tidak menutup sempurna, jadi pemandangan di luar apartemen masih bisa di intip sedikit dari balik kusen kayunya. Diluar sana langit begitu kelam, awan tebal menutupi separuh Tokyo dan ibukota, badai salju baru usai kemarin, tapi dampak dari itu masih bisa dirasakan hari ini dan hari esoknya. Jalanan licin hampir membeku, tumpukan salju begitu dalam sampai sebatas mata kaki sepatu boot orang dewasa. Pohon sakura membeku, berhenti berbunga. Harinya malam, sekitar jam Sembilan, tapi karena cahaya bulan di halangi kabut tebal, suasana mencekam di luar sana menyamai keadaan tengah malam.

"A… Aomine, _that's enough_." Lengan kuat meninju pria yang demam tinggi. "Lepaskan, hoi!"

Desakan gairah membangkitkan energi di tubuh yang ngilu itu. Tadinya, jangankan berdiri, untuk duduk tegak di atas tempat tidur saja sulit di lakukan. Namun setelah stimulasi-stimulasi macam apa yang tadi di berikan Kagami, membuat Aomine sanggup menarik lengan kekar Kagami, menempatkan tubuh itu berada di bawahnya.

Bibir yang basah menempel di cuping telinga, "Berikan perawatan terbaikmu untuk pasien yang sakit, Kagami." Suara goda berhembus di ujung kuping Kagami. Aomine menatap badan yang ditindihnya bergetar, merasai panggul mereka yang saling bergesekan. Kain yang menutupi alat vital meninggalkan jejak basah di gundukan keduanya.

"A… Aomine… berhenti, ho —hoi…" Kejantanan Aomine yang ereksi menekan batang kemaluannya, tangan kekar membelai dan menjambak ujung kepalanya, di paksa menengadah menatap si pelaku. Perlakuan liar yang membuat kaki Kagami menghentak keras. Ranjang berukuran _double_ itu pun meringkik.

Tangan yang kokoh menelusuri bagian bawah, tali pinggang di lepas ikatannya, kancing logam yang mengikat celana _jeans_ Kagami juga ikut di lepas, setelah restleting di longgarkan, Aomine dengan ganas menarik celana-celana bagian bawah Kagami dan mencampakkannya ke lantai dingin. "Ada bagian-bagian dariku yang hanya bisa di sembuhkan oleh kerapatanmu, kau tau itu, bukan?"

Tangan Aomine menjamah bagian pahanya, memijat dan mengurut sampai ke bagian paha dalam. Punggung tangan itu menyentuh sedikit kulit kejantanan Kagami, membuatnya memicingkan mata sedikit.

" _Shiitt…_ " Nafas yang hangat menyisir di sekitar leher. Pergelangan tangan Kagami melemah tapi tetap meremat lengan Aomine yang sedang menjamah titik-titik tubuh yang merangsang. Satu jari meniti otot-otot selangkangan dan menarik garis lurus sampai kebagian pangkal pahanya, jari-jari lain menyusul liar, meremat daging setengah ereksi di dalam genggaman. "A —ah, _enough… enough_ Aomine."

Bibir yang lapar menempel di leher jenjang berbau _musk_ , menjilatnya ke berbagai arah, lidah-lidah memanjang menjangkau setiap inchinya, " _You said 'enough'_ tapi kau tidak benar-benar menghentikan lenganku, heeh… _so cute_." Kecupan terakhir mendarat di ujung dagunya.

Menepis perasaan malu, Kagami sekali lagi mendorong pundak Aomine dengan sekali hentakan, " _Ok, is that what you want? 'Key, I'm gonna leave now_." Kalimat bodoh di sangkal Kagami dengan cibiran. Dan entah eufimisme bodoh apa lagi yang di lontarkan Aomine membuat Kagami malu setengah mati.

" _Cut it out! I'll break u're neck if you- ah!_ "

Tengkuk Kagami di tarik cepat, dekapan hangat menyambut di sambi dengan gelak tawa, " _Joudan jane yo… joudan…_ " kilat mata penuh cinta di lepaskan Aomine, tertangkap Kagami dengan tatapan malu-malu. Tapi keduanya bertatapan tanpa terputus. Keadaan yang sunyi membuat satu-sama lain dapat mendengar suara-suara detak jantung yang menghanyutkan. Dag… dig… dug… dentuman kehidupan terdengar penuh melodi.

" _What?_ " Kagami menangkap figur Aomine yang melembut, tangan kekar merengkuh tubuhnya, mencium ujung hidungnya manja.

" _I love you, ya know?_ " Aomine menegakkan punggung, melepas kaos biru yang menjeplak keringatnya sampai basah dan mencampakkannya ke lantai. "Kau tau seberapa keras aku menahan diri, hah? seminggu tidak bertemu denganmu, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku?"

Kagami mendelik, iris ruby yang mengkilat melotot, "Bukan salahku, kau yang telalu malas untuk meng…"

Wangi tubuh yang jantan menyambut indra penciuman Kagami. Pemandangan yang ada diatasnya begitu menggiurkan. Kulit tan coklat yang menggairakan mengkilat di baluri peluh membanjiri tubuh _six-pack_ sempurna sampai keseluruh tubuh bagian depan. Lelehan keringat juga menitik di pelipis, begitu indah membingkai wajah tampan dengan kerutan di dahi itu, selangkangan sang maskulin yang kuat menekan panggulnya erat, mengunci gundukan miliknya diantara selangkangan si penimpa.

"Melihat sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Kagami?" di liriknya Kagami di atas. " _You can touch it if you want._ "

" _Your sweaty dripping like a shit. It's disgusting._ " Kagami memutar wajah,

"Kalau begitu, kita lihat sejauh mana tubuh penuh keringat menjijikkan ini dapat memuaskan dirimu, _'kay?_ " terahir, Aomine menanggalkan celana boxer hitamnya, lalu kegiatan yang sempat terhenti di lanjutkan kembali.

Gerak bibir Aomine menyapu tengkuknya, permukaan lidah yang liar itu menyusuri jejak leher dan berputar sampai ke bagian tengkuk, gigi-gigi yang kasar menggesek kulit lehernya, menyesap dan mengigit dengan kasar, ruam merah menjeplak deretan gigi, menggairahkan. " _Cu -cut it off, asshole. Let me go!_ "

"Bukannya memang ini niat mu sejak awal, huh?" Aomine meraba gundukan basah yang dari tadi menggesek kulit perutnya. Tangan kanan merangsang kejantanan yang menegang, di gesek dengan kasar, bagian kepala yang mengalirkan cairan-cairan kental di tekan dengan ibu jari, menutup lubang keluar Kagami. "Sengaja datang saat aku lemah, tapi kau salah besar."

"Ah…"

"Hmm… touch mine too, Kagami."

Mata Kagami melotot mendadak, "No!"

"Ke –kenapa…?"

"Lepaskan aku, kubilang."

Raut wajah Aomine yang memelas membuat sekujur tubuh Kagami seperti rontok. Manik biru tua menatap penuh harap, menembus dalam menatap sendu kearah surai _crimson_. Yang tadinya ingin benar-benar menolak, tangan-tangan Kagami geram dan langsung menyapu pipi Aomine dengan lembut. " _Geez… you really, you only act like a child when it's just the two of us._ "

" _WHAT! HELL THAT'S NOT TRUE!_ "

Kagami menarik pundak Aomine mendekat kearahnya lalu mencium bibir pria itu, " _Ok… ok… I'll do it_."

Sementara tangan Kagami bermain di pusat nikmat Aomine, Aomine sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Kepala menunduk sejajar dengan puting Kagami, kanan dan kiri dimainkan dengan lidah-lidah basah yang meliuk dan juga jemari-jemari nakal yang memelintir bagian dada yang mengeras itu. Otot bidang yang membentuk dada tidak di lewatkan, bibir menghembuskan nafas sampai panggul Kagami menggelinjang. Tangan yang mengocok sempat berhenti.

" _Hey… hey, keep going._ "

" _I_ _—_ _I know,"_ Hembusan nafas yang hangat menerpa kulit di sekitar tengkuk, " _Ah shit...!_ "

Aomine mulai menikmati permainan, stimulus pijatan dan kocokan mengencangkan urat kelaminnya. Berdenyut panas dan precum hangat mengalir tiap kali hentakan itu sampai di pangkalnya dan mengguncang dua bola kembarnya. Nafas beradu, baik Aomine dan Kagami, keduanya tersenggal-senggal. Tatapan mata saling beradu, kelaparan.

"You're too damn sext, Kagami."

Aomine memindahkan tangannya kearah lain, sementara tangan kirinya menopang beban tubuhnya yang menimpa Kagami, tangan kanannya ikut beradu dalam kecepatan seperti yang di lakukan Kagami padanya. Ia meraih kejantanan Kagami, lubang yang banjir dui tekan dengan ibu jari, di gosok dengan kasar namun tetap pada tempo nikmat yang berhasil meloloskan lenguhan tipis dari bibir tipis berlelehan saliva itu.

"I'm close, Aomine. Hu –hurry…!"

Ereksi penuh menegangkan alat vital Aomine sempurna, mencuat, cairan precum merembes sedikit, membuat ujung tumpul Aomine nampak mengkilap dari jarak pengelihatan Kagami yang meliriknya sedikit dari atas. Menarik nafas, Aomine mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk memulai aktifitas penetrasi. "Aku belum melakukan persiapan apapun. Kau yakin?"

"Shut up your mouth. Just do it!"

Setelah sinyal setuju berupa anggukan di berikan, Aomine mempersempit jarak antara kejantanan dan bokong Kagami. Panggul di majukan pelan-pelan, menggesek luaran bokong Kagami. Terus di majukan, sampai ujung kepala penis itu perlahan tenggelam dalam nikmat kerapatan Kagami. " _FUCK!_ " liang intim Kagami merapat, menghimpit kejantanan Aomine, begitu rapat sampai rasanya otot-otot bokong itu seperti ingin membelah kelamin Aomine menjadi dua bagian.

Ujung jari Kagami tertekuk, menerima kehadiran kejantanan raksasa Aomine mulai merobek lubang belakangnya. Tenaga di kerahkan terpusat di bibir, berusaha menahan suara-suara aneh, tapi gagal di lakukannya. "Ahh… Hnn! _Sh -shit! It –it hurts…_ " penis ereksi Aomine di tekan sedalam-dalamnya ke bagian _rectum_ melalui anus Kagami. Bagian kepala yang menegang terus di paksa masuk walau si empunya lubang melakukan perlawanan, sia-sia.

" _Fuck, you so tight down here!_ "

Titik perih di kelopak mata mulai terlihat, sebuah penolakan nyata mulai di berikan Kagami. " _Stop… stop it!_ " Kagami menahan perut Aomine kuat-kuat, kepala menggeleng cepat ke kanan dan ke kiri. " _Can't take this anymore!_ " panggul yang lasak bergerak mundur, kepala menengadah keatas tiap kali Aomine menggerakkan panggulnya.

" _Calm down, Bakagami. I'm almost done!_ "

" _Almost done my ass!_ " sprei ranjang di remat kuat-kuat, menahan perih yang mulai berjalan keseluruh tubuh. Suara hentak yang kuat terdengar karena ranjang yang mereka tiduri ikut menghentak. Suara mur-mur yang kuat terdengar mengendur tiap kali kedua pria yang tengah bergumul itu bergerak liar. Lengan dan kaki yang kesakitan menggebuk kasurnya kuat-kuat.

Kenikmatan pertama diraih Aomine. Sensasi basah dan rapat berdenyut terasa sangat nikmat meremat batang kejantannya. Mata tajamnya menatap bagian selangkangan lubang intim Kagami yang melahap keseluruhan batang intimnya, tenggelam oleh dua bokong yang kenyal. Setitik darah terlihat, bercampur dengan precum membanjiri bagian luar Aomine "Aku tidak akan mencabut penisku keluar! Tenang kan dirimu, Kagami."

" _Take it out Ahokmine! I told you to –ah…!_ "

"Sedikit lagi…" Aomine membuka paha Kagami lebih lebar, memajukan pinggulnya sedikit lagi. Ia seakan hilang akal, terus menusuk masuk kedalam kerapatan Kagami walau semua bagian batang kejantanannya telah berhasil menembus masuk. " _Oh shit…!_ " lenguh panjang beradu dengan hembusan nafas penuh nikmat saat otot _sphincter_ anus yang membentuk cincin memberikan daya jepit yang begitu kuat, meremas pangkal kejantanan Aomine sangat erat.

" _FUCK!_ Mffhh…!" makian meluncur dari belah bibir Kagami, namun segera di tahan Aomine. Berpagutan liar, lidah lembut yang bergerigi memainkan rongga mulut Kagami. Ujung lidah Aomine merayap dan menyusuri gigi Kagami, mengabsen jumlah gigi itu. Bibir bawah di hisap kuat, sambil sesekali di gigit gemas sampai ujung bibir Kagami menitik sedikit darah.

Permainan di mulai. Hentakan di buat Aomine tanpa basa-basi, tidak ada gerakan permulaan batang kejantaan yang di maju-mundurkan dengan gerakan dan ritme yang lambat, Aomine langsung memperkosa lubang Kagami dengan tempo gila. Maju-mundur dengan kecepatan yang makin bertambah kasar. Kagami melenguh, syaraf yang merespon rasa sakit tidak lagi meronta, tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat mendominasi. Kakinya yang gemetar terangkat keatas dan melilit di pinggul Aomine, sementara kedua tangannya menarik tengkuk Aomine mendekat kearahnya, berciuman.

Aomine hilang akal, panggulnya mengentak keras dan bibirnya terlepas saat ia menjeritkan rasa nikmatnya ke udara, " _HOLY SHIT! IT'S SO FUCKING GOOD, KAGAMI!_ " Katanya tanpa menghentikan sedetikpun genjotannya. Ranjang yang rapuh meminta istirahat, empat kaki kayu yang menyanggah ranjang bergerak kesana-kemari, lagi-lagi, suara bautnya berdenyit memilukan pendengaran.

"Ah…! A –Aomine… AH."

Setelah sekian menit beradu dalam adu genjot yang menghentak habis-habisan badan keduanya, Kagami mulai merasakan elasi luar biasa menggelitik bagian kejantanannya, akibat dari rangsangan-rangsangan yang di berikan Aomine padanya. Belai halus, gigitan liar menjalari leher, hisapan kuat pada bagian dua putingnya, dan gesekan panggul yang menggesek kelenjar prostatnya, mengakibatkan sensasi aneh menggelitik pada bagian bawah perut.

" _You wanna cum?_ "

"Hnngh…! Ao –Aomine…" bola mata Kagami meremang, saat ujung penis Aomine menumbuk-numbuk bagian _spot_ nya, menstimulasi ribuan syaraf yang tersembunyi di kedalaman tubuhnya. Gemuruh nikmat menggebu-gebu siap terlepas kapan pun. Aomine yang mengerti memompa lebih kuat, maju dan mundur pinggulnya bermain kencang, sangat kencang sampai membuat tubuh yang di tindihnya sampai memaju dan membentur sisi kepala ranjang. Selimut yang di genggam dan di tarik berserakan, seprei yang tersemat rapi kusut dan terlepas di sana-sini.

"AH… Aomin —nhh!" Cairan cinta menyembur, lahar hangat menyemprot perut Aomine, membasahi permukaan, air kental menetes jatuh ke perutnya dan mengalir hilang di balik sprei kasur yang kacau.

Aomine belum berhasil menyusul, " _Shiit… almost!_ " Dinding hangat yang menghimpit kemaluannya berdenyut memijat batang kejantannya. Bibir yang gemas menahan lenguh nikmat di gigit dengan gigi yang gemertak. Lengan menopang tubuh ikut gemetar, menahan birahi yang meluap-luap mendidihkan ujung kepalanya.

"Ao –aomine… _kiss me_. Ci –cium aku!" pinta Kagami dan langsung di turuti. Bibir kenyal di raup dalam, di hisap kuat menimbulkan bunyi basah mengisi ruangan sunyi yang hanya terisi halus-halus deru penghangat ruangan. Lengan Kagami makin rapat memeluk tubuh yang bersimbah peluh diatasnya. Penuh cinta.

"Kagami…"

" _it's ok. Ah… you- you can cum inside._ "

"AH!"

Hanya selang satu detik, lubang intim Kagami berhasil terisi penuh oleh cairan cinta Aomine, menyembur dalam di dalam dirinya. Kagami melenguh di tengah rasa nikmat yang menggetarkan jiwanya, tengkuk Aomine di tariknya lebih dekat untuk berciuman kembali, menyatukan lidah dan bertukar saliva di dalam rongga mulut Kagami yang basah.

"Hey, hey, aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh." Aomine mundur dan menarik perpanjangan dirinya dari surga dunia Kagami sampai bunyi _sleep_ berlendir terdengar. Tubuh lelah di tidurkan di sebelah sang kekasih, mendekap tubuh tersayang ke dalam dekap dadanya.

"Wajahmu pucat, idiot." Kelakar tentang sakit yang di derita Aomine berdampak di wajahnya. Kagami menolah, memutar badannya kearah Aomine. "Besok kutemani kau ke rumah sakit." Tangan itu mengelus sisi pipi yang basah, rambut _raven_ kebiruan di sisir kebelakang.

Aomine memajukan kepalanya dan menggesek keningnya di kening Kagami. Mata sendu menatap dalam wajah tampan yang tergeletak pasrah di dalam rangkulan, kaki panjang bermain dan saling meraba di bawah sana, menyenangkan, rangkulan semakin erat membenamkan rasa. Di landa kantuk dan rasa nyaman, Aomine mulai memejamkan mata.

"Tidak… tidak rumah sakit, bodoh. Kau. Aku hanya butuh kau disini, bersamaku, Kagami."

Bibir basah mengecup ujung hidung Aomine, "Ya, ya… apapun itu."

 **THE END.**

* * *

Wuups. Hanya itu saja yang bisa dituliskan disini. Mohon kolom fol-fav dan review diisi se-ikhlas hati untuk mengobati lubang-lubang kemesuman dalam kepala author.

Lebih dan kurangnya author maaf. Terimakasih… SALAM SUPER! #aokaga


End file.
